The Odd Story of Timothy and Leslie (Title WIP)
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: An unexplainable rainstorm in Arizona starts the life of Timothy Green, a boy invented only by wishes on paper. A city girl named Leslie longs for green grass and adventure. When they meet in the small town of Stanleyville, how will Timothy react to a girl that seems to have him figured out? What will she discover that she didn't know? (Rating may go up.)


Mr. and Mrs. Green face the fact that they simply cannot have a biological child, but continue to dream as they take out a pocket notebook and write on one page after another everything that their ideal child would be: honest to a fault, to score the winning goal, Picasso with a pencil, and to have a big heart. They take these notes, lock them in a wooden box, and burry their dreams in the backyard. During the Arizona drought season, a miraculous rain storm comes and rains water on only their yard. They wake when they hear crying, and run outside to find a helpless baby boy lying in a hole where the wish box once was. Knowing that their prayers have been answered, Mr. and Mrs. Green clean the boy, feed him, and put him to sleep. They named him Timothy.

Mr. and Mrs. Burke have been proud of their daughter, Leslie, ever since she was born. A creative spirit like themselves, Leslie enjoys writing, drawing, reading, and imagining outside in the open air, which is pretty hard to do in the state of New York. She has always tried her very best to succeed at everything she does, and never gives up on what she sets her minds to. Leslie always strives to help her friends and be there when they need her. She does have a mischievous side about her, but no child can be perfect. It's always in good fun, anyway. When Leslie is nine years old, her parents tell her that they have decided to move from hustle-and-bustle New York to oldtimey-and-peaceful Stanleyville, North Carolina the day after her tenth birthday to work with a publishing company down there permanently. Leslie is heartbroken, but does her best to move on and thinks of the opportunities that await her.

When Timothy turned eight, leaves began to grow from the hair follicles in his lower legs. His parents were deeply ashamed of them and tried to have them removed by a family friend, but they wouldn't budge. That's when he started covering them up with thick, knee-high socks. That's also when Timothy's parents decided to give him "the talk" about where humans normally come from... and where he came from. He was both stunned and excited. He had felt his whole life that he was somehow different from everyone else, but he never knew how different until then. Timothy became extremely proud of his roots - biologically and physically - and wanted to show off his leaves. Mr. and Mrs. Green insisted that he didn't because the world was afraid of new and different things. Timothy didn't quite understand why that was, or why his own destined parents were ashamed of his gift, but he loved them and trusted them enough to keep his word never to show another living soul his leaves.

Leslie had a hard time saying goodbye to all of her friends at school, and an even harder time at her birthday party when they all brought her wonderful presents - new books and painting kits - and sang her songs of birthdays and farewells. The moving truck was packed in a short time, thanks to the help of the community, and off they drove. The hardest moment of it all was rolling out of the driveway and their beloved home drifting out of sight. Leslie shed a tear, but after that, it started to get easier. The car ride was enjoyable, and even though she knew that she would never forget her old friends, she grew more and more excited to meet new friends and to discover a backyard bigger than an alleyway, and with much more grass, too.

Timothy was very small and weak, but he had a big smile and an even bigger heart. He was picked on constantly, but he remained as silent as a sheep being brought to be slaughtered and took whatever they gave him. Once they tried to take off his socks. So he fought back. He wasn't strong, but he wanted to keep his word, so he beat them until they ran away, all bloody and bruised. He was just the same. The principal called Timothy's parents and reported the situation from the bullies' standpoint. When they talked to Timothy, he explained that they almost saw his leaves. When they asked if he had bullied by these boys before, he answered yes. Mr. and Mrs. Green were furious and demanded that he tell the principal.

Timothy simply said, "I think that they just have a hard time being nice because not a lot of people are nice to them. Their parents make them walk to school when they live miles away, and when their dad picks them up, he's usually angry and drinking beer. They just need to take out their frustration. I don't mind when they beat me up. Bodies heal, and I'm lucky to have caring parents like you."

Mr. and Mrs. Green became silent. Everything that their little boy had just said melted their hearts and shook them to their very core. They hugged him tightly and began weeping openly on his shoulders, while he held them and smiled softly with his eyes closed. When they finally parted, Timothy decided that they should invite the boys to his upcoming birthday party. So they did. After that, the boys had no more problems, and they even ended up becoming friends. Some of the girls in Timothy's grade also came to the party. Mrs. Green was afraid that he would begin to change, and she wanted to protect his innocence, but Mr. Green assured her that wouldn't happen for a long time, and that he just needed a chance to experience different people and make friends before he would grow up and leave their little house in the desert. And he did. Timothy made some good friends, but none that really connected with his personality. But he didn't mind, as long as everyone else was happy. For a long time, everything was perfect. Then there came the accident.

Mr. and Mrs. Burke chose a home not too far from the main road, but still surrounded by the scenic forest with a seemingly limitless backyard. It was a little higher than their expected price range, but when you want to live next to creeks and maple trees, it just might be worth it. This was far greater than what Leslie expected. She hadn't even finished unpacking before she ran off to explore the nature around her. It wasn't long before she found the creek, so she followed it to find out that it turned into a wide river that flowed slow and easy. In the early April air, she could her the birds singing and the breeze rustling the leaves as it passed by. She felt like a princess in a fairytale. _Things are going to be a lot better here_, she thought, _I'll start school tomorrow and meet wonderful people... I just hope that they'll wanna meet me..._


End file.
